


Support

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, No demonic killings au, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Henry's trying to be a good dad.





	Support

"So...you're going with Ash huh?"

"Yeah, we're just going as friends. Larry's coming too." Sal didn't look up from the magazine as his dad tried to look over his shoulder.

"You know for my prom I went with this girl, May Jenkins. We just spent most of the night in my car drinking."

"Cool." Sal said and Henry could clearly hear that his son wasn't actually listening to him.

"You know maybe I could take you and Larry to the mall to look around at tuxes."

"I'm not going to wear a tux."

"What? You can't just go in that sweater-"

"I'm going to wear a dress." Sal sat up from his spot on the couch, putting the magazine down. Henry could now clearly see it was some teen magazine advertising prom dresses.

"Oh..." Henry rubbed his neck awkwardly as his son stared at him. "Hey, that's cool. I don't know a lot about dresses though. You'll have to ask Lisa about that kind of stuff."

"Ash is going to pick me up later."

"Uh...nice..." Henry sat down next to his son who went back to the magazine. "Hey Sal?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you. I know I'm not the greatest at this kind of stuff but I'm ready to try." Henry watched as his son stared at him for a second before hugging him.

"Thanks Dad."


End file.
